


2018 Bloopers

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Series: Podfic bloopers/outakes [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: (some) Unedited bloopers from the year





	2018 Bloopers

## Downloads

  * [Bloopers](https://app.box.com/s/ltnrm8vfft9hl4ijin9u6st4x6g0zd0h) | **Size:** 1.6 MB | **Duration:** 00:02:26




End file.
